one shot story rwby : the insurgents rising
by XenoomegaX9
Summary: first story , m for language or themes etc, first one so major "OOF" but anyways nutshell : thugs, robots and white fang getting a dust fused dirty bomb. and ya it make suffer errors so my apologies.


**\-- first fanc fic / first rwby fan fic****but ya first fan fic so don't take the pitch forks out lol-****note : velvet is best rabbit **\--

Rwby one shot fanfic

\- the insurgents rising -

Vale was in peace during this week , team rwby was down the road heading into a commerical zone , a dust store was having a ammunition special sale for shotgun and high caliber rounds.

Ruby and yang were rushing ahead while Weiss and blake just looked at them tired because they had to get up early before everyone else.

Blake spoke first" you know this sale is a weekend sale right ?"

Ruby yelled "B-BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THE FIRST DAY THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT! ...everyone buys it then they have to call for more but by then the sale would be gone" ruby said holding Crescent rose " also they have anti-mech rounds ... SO ONWARDS! "

Yang grinned " THEY HAVE FLAME SLUGS! And there cheap! "

Weiss sighed " what's with you both getting the most dangerous types of ammunition that has likely chance to blow up a whole street"

Ruby and yang shrugged , seeing the store and rushed to the door , it was closed. Then the a worker went to the door and place the open sign , immediately they rushed in throwing the guy over the store counter.

Blake and Weiss look at each other hoping they won't get in trouble for causing accidental harm.

Outside the store a robotic like spider watched while a van parked near a few dust stores.

" mhm excellent these stores carry enough dust to make a dust dirty bomb " the cybernetic masked man spoke with a emoji smile across his screen mask " once the bombs drop it shall be funnnnn",

The rwby gang inside still oblivious to five armored vans in front of the stores, till they hear screaming and immediately turned around , yang rushed outside with weiss , blake watched these strangers with wide eyes never seeing so much fire power , ruby tried to hold boxs of speical ammo.

The armed "men" rushed out armed with sleek ,black rifles , wearing black body armor rushing into store fronts expertly knocking a man out and doing a break and entering and began to steal dust in large quantities.

They hear the "man " the squad leader speak. " roger all cyber units harvest dust minerals, the energy in this area will provide a ample amount "

Yang yelled "HEY! MONO EYE! "

every single one turned to yang which made her shiver, those eyes were creepy

She yelled again "PICK O-" before she can finish the squad leader spoke up

" weak enemy combatant using ineffective melee such faults shall make you lose your face to a mace" it robotically chuckled with a few others.

Weiss looked yang who stepped a side a bit " yang?"

Yang then used her gauntlets to propel her self forward at the sqaud leader , at high speed but gets grabbed and slammed to the ground by a larger "man" which mono eye stared at her.

The larger one spoke " anger failer = we win = you suck "

Yang spoke wincing " suck it you bag of bolts "

Ruby unfolded her crescent rose ,aimmed with a smile at the larger thug and fired .

The large thug top head blew apart with metallic parts and electricity

Weiss yelled "ROBOTS !? ROBOTS !??!?!? "

Yang grinned now and looked at the sqaud leader and the other robotic thugs who began to fire fight with ruby ,blake was nearby using her shroud pistols at range and moving at high speeds to dodge gun fire, ruby shooting crescent rose trying to not get shot while moving.

Weiss using red dust in Myrtenaster getting closer to he foes.

Yang grinned and used her gauntlets and shot her self at her foes who fired at her, they got close enough to bash and blast them into bits of metal and slag.

" BOOM CHEST SHOT,BOOM HEADSHOT AND COMBO BREAKER !" she smashed two robo thugs at the same time into metal parts

Ruby smiled "NICE ! 10/10! "

She gave a thumbs up.

While they were distracted the other thugs grabbed thug and placed a c4 charge nearby.

Robo Thug placing c4 "' placing plastic explosive unknown foes trained in CQC distraction needed"

As the fight contiued , ruby and crew heard and felt a explosion to there aide making them get flown into few stores.

As they began to get back up they saw the armored vehicles drive away with whats left of there thugs.

Ruby wineced getting up slowly walking

To a thugs black sleek rifle and held it and checks it out "...it doesn't use dust." She said staring down the road where the unknown thugs left.

\-- somewhere in a warhouse--

Armored vans stopped inside a warhouse ,white fang with crates watch , as a few more come in , it opened allowing robots and cyborgs to come out wearing there black armor with there sleek black rifles over there shoulders all of them carrying crates.

"Mr smiles " gets out his armor sleeker , his face with a " =3" face with rifles around his shoulders.

"OH ROMAN NOODLES IIIIIMMM BAAACK!"

roman torchwick cringed and came out with neo in toe " you had to call me that"

Mr smiles smiled " =D " he spoke now " we got the stuff...NOW LETS MAKE A FUCKING BOMB! AND SELL IT OR GIVE IT TI THE FANG ! WHO LOVES SEEING ATLAS BLOWN APART! "

A few white fang cheered

Neo looked at roman , roman spoke with a grin " i know hes a bit insane, but he does give me new toys for us to use , and did you see there cheap robots i could have larger gang in vale if i want "

Neo shrugged and looked at roman again who spoke " well looking at his video feed he blew the hell outta little reds team, wonder how this bomb would work , can't be that big"

Mr smiles spoke now with a menacing mono eye " OH IT IS A WAY DEADLIER BOMB! Adam and our allies will enjoy our GLOBAL REVOLUTION UURRAAAA! " he said loudly to get a crowd to join in , which it did , he always loved gaining a crowd of supporters thank you how to be a dictator 101.

Roman , neo and smiles stared at the crates , each with dust but one was made of lead , and the symbol a hazardous radiation symbol

" the age of new world order shall begin "


End file.
